Force
by Dragongirl345
Summary: What happens when Garrett Bischoff finds a little interest in John Morrison and decides to get just a tad touchy... Rated M for graphic items inside. Slash.


**Force**

Okay! So, this is gonna be M. Basically, a little violent, some rape.. gay guys. Doesn't really move in a set time frame, just bits and pieces. I own no one, but the main idea of it. So, please enjoy. Or hate.

"Man, this sucks." Garrett kicked at the case in front of him. It was in a spot where the Aces and Eights decided to settle or lurk for the competition between the WWE and TNA. Either word worked for them. In the corner was Garrett, Ken Anderson and Knox. Just waiting around for the rest of their group for the plans for tonight.

Garrett kicked at the case again, turning a bit and brushing off the vest he wore. Boring as shit. His eyes widened a bit as he finally caught on something. "Damn.." He licked his lips a bit. "Look at that."

The heads all turned to look. Damn.

The slender brunette leaned over the table filled with waters and little treats. Garrett stared down at the brunette's rather long legs encased in a pair of tight jeans, the cut off shirt that exposed his lower back. "That can't be a chick.."

Ken smirked a bit. "Well, it's not. I recognize that ass, anywhere. It's John Morrison."

Garrett broke his eyes away to look at the older man. "You KNOW him? Speak."

"Don't get uppity, boy." Ken gave him a warning look. "Yes, I know him. Been in this shit heap before. He's just some slutty little bitch, who got lucky a few times." Really.

"So, he's a slut, huh?" Garrett asked. Maybe, that was an easy target.. "Scuse me, boys." He ran a hand over his slicked hair, pushing past the three other men. Ken rolled his eyes, while Knox simply shook his head. Little git.

Morrie uncapped the water, taking a sip. "Mm." Needed something for his thirst. God.. He felt the hand rest on the curve of his ass, lightly. "Look, buddy boy. Full service is o-" He cut off, turning now to look at the man who had touched him. "Who're you?" He asked curiously.

Greasy looking, biker vest, etc. Must have been one of the TNA men, Aces and Eights. Garrett smiled at him. "Hey, sweetheart.. Name's Garrett. You're John, right?"

"I am.. John Morrison." Even if people called him Morrie. He had a feeling he didn't want this guy to call him that. Morrie took a step back, raising a hand to smooth it over his long hair. "Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Well, I think you could." Garrett leaned over a little bit, sliding his hand slowly down over Morrie's bare side. He slipped it down, grasping the brunette's hip. "You can give me a proper welcoming." He held his hip, pulling the brunette over to him. Morrie's eyes widened as he was pressed back into the table. "Get off of me!" He ordered.

What the hell was this kid's problem? Morrie shoved at his shoulders, trying to get the raven off of him. "Are you fucking crazy! Get off!"

Garrett frowned. Apparently, this wasn't the easy trick that Anderson had said about him. "Fucking stop, you little slut!" He hissed. He grabbed hold of Morrie's wrists, holding them tight. "Stay the fuck still!" He ordered.

"Having a little problem, baby boy?" Ken asked, his grin evil and amused as he and Knox walked over. "Hey, Morrison.. You miss me?" He teased lightly. Morrie's eyes widened. Ah, fuck. Not this fucker again..

"Not on your fucking life, Anderson." Morrie glared at the man. "Looks like you hit the down-slope to fucking TNA." He smirked. The smirk was left off as Ken raised his hand and suddenly slapped him across the face. Morrie's head snapped to the side. "A.. Ah.." The pain.. hurt.

Ken glared down at the brunette. "Don't get cocky, you fucking little shit!" He gripped Morrie's chin, holding tight. "Garrett, you still want this bitch?"

Yes. Very.. much.. Garrett moved his hand, lightly sliding it underneath Morrie's tight shirt. His fingers brushed a nipple, pulling at it. "Think I do.." Fuck, just to watch Morrie's face twist with slight pain. "He's fucking hot.."

Ken smirked. "Then he's gonna be all yours.. as soon as he services both of us.." He moved his hand and grabbed a tight hold of Morrie's hair. He held it tight, pulling at his hair.

"Let me go!" Morrie hissed. Garrett moved forward and pressed his hand over his mouth. Just, so no one would hear him screaming. He yanked open a random door, letting Ken shove the brunette into the room. "Guard the fucking door." He ordered Knox. The door slammed shut.

Morrie glared at the two of them, shoving at both men. Like fuck was he actually going to do? He thrust his elbow out, ramming it into Ken's stomach. Ken hissed, releasing Morrie for a moment. Garrett growled and grabbed hold of the older man, shoving Morrie back against the wall. "You filthy little cunt!"

"Fuck you!" Morrie spit at him, angrily. Garrett slammed him back into the wall again. "You little cunt.. I'm gonna have fun with that ass.. You okay, Ken?"

"Fine!" Ken rubbed his stomach a bit. Little slut.. "Bring him over here.." Morrie hissed as he was pulled over, by the hair again. What was it with the fucking hair?! "Let go!"

His cries were gone unanswered as Garrett shoved him down to his knees. "You keep fucking screaming.." The younger man warned.. "And I'll have no problem breaking that pretty face.." From his back pocket, he removed the short piece of lead pipe that he had been keeping. Morrie's eyes widened a bit, falling back to rest on his ass now. He tried to back away a little.

"Little shit's tough, isn't he?" Ken chuckled a bit. "Young and spunky.. c'mere, baby. You be good.. and we'll make nice.."

Morrie swallowed. Fuck.. so, what the hell? All these two retards wanted.. was a blowjob.. F.. Fine. He licked his lips a bit. "Fine.. Let's just.. get this over with." He moved his hands, smoothing his hair where it had been tugged harshly. That fucking hurt..

"Good boy." Garrett tucked the pipe back away, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He pushed them down a bit, letting them hang around his hips. "Me first?"

"He'll do us both." Ken said. Morrie's eyes widened again as he watched the other man begin to unzip his pants now. Fucking hell.. Sure, he had sucked on two guys at once.. but, those were guys he had actually liked.. Fucking hell. Garrett smirked down at him. "Well, c'mon.. get to it, slut."

Morrie licked his lips again, trying to stop the dryness. He moved a hand up, sliding it inside of Garrett's jeans. His fingers brushed the cock, wrapping around it. Garrett hid a groan at the slender fingers slid around his cock, bringing it out of his jeans. "Mm.. Pretty big, huh?" He looked down at Morrie.

Morrie hid a little smirk. "I've seen and had much bigger and better." He taunted. "Ow!" His cheek stung from where it was slapped, suddenly. Garrett glared down at him. "Don't get cocky, slut. Now.. get to work."

'Bastard..' Morrie thought, quietly. He kept his hand wrapped around the cock. Even he had to admit.. it was pretty big. And as much as he hated this, he was a fan of big cock.. He leaned forward, sticking his tongue out. Garrett did groan then, staring down at Morrie's tongue licked at the thick head. Morrie lightly licked, digging his tongue into the slit on the mushroom head. "Mm.."

He licked softly, his lips kissing softly at the head. Just.. trying to make it wet as he could. He felt the hand at the back of his head, fingers threading through his long hair. Damn it.. He lowered his head a bit, using his tongue to lick at the rest of the thick organ, tracing the vein on the side. "Mm.."

Ken smirked a bit. "Mm.. He's got a fantastic mouth.." He moved a hand, grabbing hold of Morrie's hair. He gave it a tug, pulling the brunette's mouth away from Garrett's cock. "Get to work on me too, slut." He warned. Morrie glared up at the blonde, angrily. Bitch.. "Fine.." He mumbled. He moved his other hand up, letting it wrap around the other man's thick cock. He gave it a little stroke.

Morrie leaned down, using his tongue once more to lick at the thick head. Fucking bastards.. with big.. dicks that tasted so good.. He used his teeth, nipping lightly at the head as his other hand worked up and down, stroking Garrett's cock. Half a blow job, half a hand job. Just to fucking get them off his ass.

Ken moved his hand, sliding it over the back of Morrie's head. "Now.. stop fucking licking. Put it in that slutty mouth, cunt.." Morrie had the strongest urge to fucking bite him.. and he did. Ken gasped, jerking as Morrie's sharp teeth sank down into the head of his cock. "Fucking skank!" He shoved at the brunette's head to get him off. "You fucking bit me, you cunt!"

"That's what you fucking get!" Morrie snarled at him. He gasped, falling back as Ken suddenly backhanded him. "Ow.."

"Fucking skank.. You want him, Garrett. You fucking go nuts." Gladly.

Garrett moved down to his knees, climbing over the fallen brunette. "Hold still," he ordered. He grabbed at Morrie's shirt, tugging at it. It took a try, but he finally ripped it apart, buttons clattering on the floor. Fucking hot.. that little body.. He leaned down, brushing his lips over his shoulder. "Fuck, you are hot.."

Morrie struggled. He tried to get the raven off of him. "Get the fuck off!" He ordered. He kept struggling, trying to push Garrett off. As punishment, Garrett sank his teeth into the curve of his neck and shoulder. Morrie gasped, whining softly as he felt the teeth deep in his skin. That fucking.. hurt.. but.. thanks to Morrie's slight masochistic pleasures... it felt good. "Stop.."

Garrett released his neck, moving now. He tugged off his vest, allowing with his sweatshirt and t-shirt. Skin to skin contact for this little cunt. Morrie glared up at him, pushing at the raven's bare shoulder. "Get off.." He warned. He was going to kill this guy!

"Careful, boy." Ken leaned back against the wall as he watched. "The little cunt might have rabies if he bites."

Garrett just smirked. "Are you gonna bite me, bitch?" He leaned down over Morrie, grabbing his wrists with one hand. He pushed them up above Morrie's head, using his belt to to bind them together. Keep away some struggling. His smirk was wiped off as Morrie spit at him. Morrie was rewarded with another harsh slap.

His face ached, his body already hurt.. This was hell. "Stop it!" Morrie shouted as Garrett's hands began to work at his jeans, pulling at the tight fabric to get them pulled down. Garrett smirked at the sight of the flimsy little white thong. He was even more amused when he saw the cock straining behind the fabric. "Look at that, Kenny.. he's hard.."

Morrie shook his head furiously. No, no, No! He wasn't.. "Get off.." His jeans were being pulled down and off, along with his shoes. He tried to kick at Garrett, failing. "Stop!"

Garrett grabbed at his long legs, yanking them up and pulling them around his waist. "Fucking bitch.." To add further insult to injury, he spit at Morrie's face, the spit coating his soft cheek. Morrie closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to be here..

He gasped loudly, out of surprise as his thong was ripped right off, his hard cock flopping right in front of Garrett and Ken. His cheeks filled with shame and embarrassment, a dark red. Morrie glanced up, watching as Ken moved closer.

"While he fucks that slutty ass.. you're gonna finish with me.." Ken growled softly as he moved down to his knees. "If you bite me this time.. I'll rip your tongue right out," He warned. "Open.."

Morrie hesitated, before he slowly opened his mouth, his head leaned back a bit. "W-Wai-uhmmm!" Ken groaned outright as he shoved part of his thick cock right down Morrie's tight throat. "Fuck!" He swore. That little tight throat hugging his cock. Not even all of it was inside yet..

"Hm.. Uhm!" Morrie gurgled, choking on the thick organ that was shoved right in. Drool dribbled down his chin and over his neck. All he could do was breathe through his nose for air. His legs were pulled up a little more by Garrett.

Garrett licked his lips, keeping one hand on Morrie's hip, his other hand gripping at his cock. That little pucker looked nice and tight.. just right for him.. Morrie screamed around the thick cock, his back and his hips arching as the cock began to push inside of him. No wait, no prep at all. Just full on in..

"Fuckin.. Fuck.." Garrett groaned, his head dropped down to his chest as his cock was hugged by that snug channel. It felt slick.. had to be blood coating it. Like a lube.. Fuck, it did help. Garrett slowly pulled his cock out, thrusting fully inside of the brunette.

Tears slowly slipped down Morrie's cheeks, mixing with the saliva as the cock in his mouth moved deeper, making him gag. In his ass, the thick cock pushed in and out, forcefully. As horrible as this was, it was even sadder that a part of him was enjoying it. His hard cock bounced against his abs as they fucked him right there on the floor.

Ken groaned, tugging his cock out of Morrie's mouth. Morrie gasped, his vision a bit blurry as he looked up, watching as Anderson stroked at his wet cock. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as his prostate was hit. Over.. and over.. and.. The hot cum from Ken's dick coated on his cheeks, even a bit landing in his hair. "Uhm.." He mewled softly.

Garrett panted, leaning over the older man a bit more as he thrust. Harder.. harder.. Morrie's tight ass hugged his cock so nicely.. He hissed, gasping as his cum spilled inside of the tight hole, leaking out over Morrie's legs and thighs. "Fuck.. that was good, man.."

"Told you it was." Ken smirked a bit. He zipped up his pants, fixing his belt now. "Coming out, Knox!" He pushed open the door, leaving the room now. Garrett slowly pulled out of Morrie, the brunette gasping softly. Ow.. it hurt.. A lot. He felt sore already..

Garrett stood up, after fixing his pants and belt, after untying Morrie. He grabbed his t-shirt and vest, starting to redress again. "Mm.." he took a glance at Morrie. Morrie looked down, shifting his arms a bit to cover himself now. He felt.. dirty and exposed.

"Hey.. um.. here." Garrett offered his sweatshirt to the brunette. "For.. ya know.."

"Fuck... you." Morrie said slowly. Bastard. He grabbed his tight pants, beginning to try and slide them on. He hissed softly. Too sore.. He looked up as Garrett draped the zip up around his bare shoulders, before he left.

Okay, woooow. I have no where really where this came from in my mind. Sometimes, I do think of Morrison as a slut, and I do call him Morrie. Cause it's a nicer name. So, this was more of AU, set in.. different spots, I guess you could say. It was a rape. Probably a crappy written rape, but I liked doing it. Now, I'm kind of routing for Garrett Bischoff and John Morrison. Please review.


End file.
